


Bring A Mask - Kinktober Day 1

by flavourless_fiction



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Day 1, First Meetings, Flirting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks, Previous Online Relationship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: They'd planned it, to meet for the first time at a party that was at what was practically sex club. Their only requirement to wear a mask and keep it on until they left or they found a private room.





	Bring A Mask - Kinktober Day 1

The invitation had only called for one thing, a mask. To be on when you entered the building and only removed when you entered a private room, or you left. Lance had stared at the word for a long time. Just what sort of a mark were they calling for? So many would simply wear a black mask, that covered the eyes and perhaps forehead, or something fetishy. There would definitely be a a few that wore something latex or vinyl.

If he’d gotten the invitation earlier he would have had time to plan something, not wanting to look as basic as everyone else. There was several themed public rooms and they’d agreed to meet in the formal room, one with less obvious intent on what both of them knew would happen. The issue was they were yet to meet face to face, the intention had been that they’d send each other pictures of the other’s mask so they’d know what to identify the other by. Something gaudy would ruin the game and something plain would set an impossible task.

Just how many Zorro masks did he have to look at before his brain snapped?

It had taken 2 hours before he found a white venetian mask with raised detailing which was also white. It was probably more for women but Lance didn’t mind so long as it wasn’t exactly what everyone else was wearing. Wearing a black suit would help him blend enough already. Using white would hopefully amuse the other given they’d exchanged nicknames that meant colours in their own native languages. Shiro and Azul… Neither one of them could take credit for being original but it had seemed funny at the time.

Thankfully he’d ordered it early enough in the day for it arrive the morning of the event, setting it on his desk and taking a photo, sending it off to the guy he intended on meeting. Lance had received the picture of the other’s mask late last night, a black mask but much like Lance’s certainly one that was more feminine than what most would wear, the material appearing to be metal with patterns cut into it.

Now he just had to nervously get dressed and wait. He was supposed to arrive a little after 9:30, the event claiming to start at 9pm but Lance not wanting to be the first or last person to arrive. It wasn’t rude to come a little later and he’d made sure to tell the other what his intention was. That was the only person Lance cared to be meeting tonight and if he had to dismiss people by being snappy then he wouldn’t hesitate to do so.

Waiting was horrible, if there hadn’t been a plan of sorts for them to go off and find a private room if things were going well Lance wouldn’t have been able to help himself and have attempted to jack off at least once or twice, he’d prepared himself earlier on and didn’t want to make life harder for himself later on. It would have been effective distraction but it was out of question.

So he simply took the time and attention to making sure his suit and shirt had no wrinkles in it and spent what must have been an hour trying to find the perfect knot for his tie. If everything went right they’d all be removed and thoroughly wrinkled by the end of the night but things had to go right and he couldn’t make a bad impression to the guy he’d been talking to for months now, talking and waiting for the perfect opportunity for them to meet.

***

He’d made the right call saying he’d come a little late, handing over the invitation at the door, being directed to the appropriate door for him, the couple in front had been told to go to another room and once they’d checked their coats Lance completely understood why, the leather and what Lance assumed was latex gave away, in place of a suit or gown, immediately that they were more inclined towards some sort of fetish play, even though the room he entered was largely intended for a different kind of fantasy.

It wasn’t like a great ballroom from novels or tv, it was no bigger than the dining hall from when he’d lived in the dorms at college. But it was decorated lavishly, appealing to those that stood around chatting, some admiring the glassware as they spoke, a few women that stood with other men reeking of false modesty as they tried to tempt men by playing coy.

It was an act that worked, it had worked on Lance in the past and he’d used it to his own favour a time or two. A waiter stopped by him not a minute after Lance had entered, offering him a glass of champagne. He didn’t hesitate to take it, drinking from it as he watched the people around him, hoping that he was in a position that anyone who wanted to see him could and that he could see anyone else with just the turn of his head.

It was entertaining enough just watching people, some seemed to enjoy the act of being transported to a ball and play to the rules of high society whilst others seemed to be going as far as they dared whilst in public, not wanting to be asked to leave so instead touching each other under a table or stroking over clothing whilst they stood and talked.

A small part of him wondering if those people knew each other prior to the event or if they were just extremely talented at seeking out the people that enjoyed the same game as each other. The issue with people watching was that he at times caught himself staring at those involved in more physical acts, shaking his head slowly when one man in a black and gold mask tried to beckon him over, his partner, another man, wearing a red mask laughing at the rejection and continuing to move his hand under the table which they both sat at.

“I would have thought someone that looked like they were here alone would have accepted that offer. You not into a little bit of public action?” Lance didn’t turn to look at the person at his side, his eyes still scanned the room ever so slowly. He and Shiro had spoken on the phone twice before, he could tell that the voices didn’t match, even if a small part of him wanted to.

“I’m waiting for someone, wouldn’t want to let them down by running to the first offer I get from across the room.” He said, letting out a deep breath as he said the last few words.

All he had to do was put out an air of complete disinterest and the stranger would leave him be, find someone else to toy with. “I’m sure, but you still didn’t answer my question.”

“It depends on the act, the idea of being caught is exciting but some things are just too obvious.” He was quick to shrug off the hand placed on his shoulder, was his waiting for someone not a good enough excuse? “I’m waiting for someone.” He said, firmer this time, shying away when the hand sat on the small of his back this time.

“You said that, but you don’t know if that person is me or not do you? You’re looking everywhere but at me.” This guy was persistent, Lance taking a step back and turning to look at the other, nothing about his expression read as impressed looking at him. A black zorro mask. This guy hadn’t even tried.

However, when Lance had stepped back he’d stepped into someone, closing his eyes and groaning softly when the firm arm went around him. He didn’t want to know that this guy had friends, it made the situation jump from unsettling to down right creepy. “You’re not it… and get off me.” Lance said lowly, the second statement being thrown to the man behind him, immediately being released. Well perhaps he wasn’t a friend...

The one behind him didn’t step away, instead seeming to lean down slightly to whisper into his ear. “Sorry, I just thought I’d help you out of trouble…” It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Lance never understanding if he found whispering attractive or unsettling, it always left him feeling uncomfortably turned on. “He’s not interested, so go away or security can come handle this.”

Lance wanted to make a comment about not being interested in the other either, but he couldn’t help but be grateful for the fact that his presence had made the other leave him alone. “Thanks…” He mumbled as he watched the stranger saunter off, feeling the man behind him take a step back so that he wasn’t leaning over Lance but there was still a small amount of contact, a notice that he wasn’t going anywhere just yet.

“You’re looking for someone? I’ve done a lap or two of the room, perhaps I have seen them.” He wasn’t sure if the other was flirting or genuinely trying to be helpful, Lance making the decision to face the other only to come face to face with the mask he had been searching for. “I thought you’d maybe recognise my voice.” The other…   _ Shiro _ said, laughing softly as he stepped closer to Lance, this time he didn’t try to resist.

“Was that planned? Because if it was, that’s kind of fucked up.” He said, struggling to meet the other’s eye, embarrassed that the thing that had alerted him about one had been exactly what he’d missed in the other.

“No, I was late and also walked into the wrong room… I didn’t realise so many people owned latex dog masks before that moment.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that comment, not having any clue how things would go from here considering Lance had immediately tried to reject the other’s touch when in reality it was just that he was the only one he’d wanted to touch him for the evening.

“Well I hope that didn’t put you off, or make you expect me to be into a whole other kind of fetish play.” He teased, gingerly stepping to his side, leaning into the arm that quickly went around him.

“Not at all, made me want to find you and hope that I hadn’t been stood up.” This didn’t have to be awkward, they might be strangers physically but they’d known each other for long enough and they’d both said things that implied a sexual interest for tonight. Hell they were effectively at a sex club even if it didn’t want to call itself that. “That guy is still watching you, let’s go somewhere quiet.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, allowing himself to be taken out one of the side doors, the two of them heading upstairs without talking too much, mostly touching, Lance’s shirt already pulled out from his pants whilst he’d half unbuttoned Shiro’s in the process. If they hadn’t thought ahead and reserved a room, they would have been naked by the time they stumbled into an empty room.

Once they were inside the room they were all over each other, rushed kisses as they undressed one another, Lance finding himself in Shiro’s lap the moment his pants and underwear were off, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders as he kissed him passionately, playing with the back of the other’s mask.

Only to be pushed back slightly. “Leave the masks on, that way the first time we get to see each other properly it’s not during sex.” Shiro uttered, resulting in Lance dropping his hand and kissing along the others jawline, nipping at the skin when he felt Shiro spread his cheeks apart, a finger pressing against the buttplug he’d put inside himself earlier in the day.

He was gentle as he pulled it out, easily pushing two fingers into the hole and fucking Lance with them. “You really went overboard preparing yourself didn’t you.” The smaller male moaning softly as he met the Shiro’s lips again, the kiss just as hungry as before, teeth clicking against one another as each one wanted some sort of control.

Every time they pulled away their eyes met, the masks making each person’s expression more intense than likely intended, Shiro knowing just how to get Lance to moan for him with his fingers alone, wanting to at least return the favour with a blow job but was held too firmly in place to even consider asking. He wasn’t certain Shiro would reject the offer but he seemed to have a plan and Lance wasn’t about to ask him to go against it when he knew how to make him feel so good.

Their movements slowed as Shiro withdrew his fingers, still firmly gripping his hip as he took both of their cocks and stroked them slowly, Lance shuddering as he let out another moan, unable to help himself as he rolled his hips into Shiro’s hand. “Did you- you bring condoms?” Lance whispered, afraid to speak any louder in case he moaned again.

“They said there would be some on the bedside table.” Shiro uttered, Lancing looked up to see the small bowl that had a selection of the foils. Thank God, he knew he should have brought some of his own just in case but he’d wanted to avoid being too obvious about wanting to get laid tonight even if they’d both for planned it.

The movement was sudden, Shiro flipping them so that Lance had his back pressed against the bed, the knot at the back of the mask pressing into the back of his head, it didn’t matter though, he was far too focused on the attention his cock was getting from Shiro’s hand, the two of them trying not to completely lose it before they actually fuck.

Months of texting and a few calls here and there it took for them to get to this point, they couldn’t blow it on one of them cumming too soon. “Let me say your name…” Shiro grunted, his lips brushing against Lance’s as he spoke, the younger man whining weakly at how he pulled back slightly every time he attempted to kiss him, an attempt to cut him off from speaking.

“Lance.” He whispered, finally forcing a long heated kiss, only for Lance to get pushed into the bed even more than before. “And you?”

“Shiro.” Lance must have pulled a face, the two of them looking at each other before Shiro rolled his eyes. “I’ll… Later.” The one word was enough for Lance to understand, why waste time talking when the two of them wanted nothing more than to get on with it.

That was why when Shiro reached over him to pluck one of the condoms out of the bowl the two of them not saying a word as Shiro slowly rolled it on to his member. They didn’t have to wait much longer, it would be more complicated afterwards but Lance didn’t care for that matter now. He just wanted to feel as Shiro pressed into him, to finally be able to feel what he’d touched himself thinking about at night for weeks.

He’s careful at first, pressing into him slowly, the two of them moaning as Lance hooked his legs around Shiro’s body waiting for any movement once Shiro was all the way inside of him. “Fuck me…” He whined, the demand getting the exact response Lance wanted, Shiro’s hips moving suddenly, with shallow but fast movements, stroking Lance in time with his thrust.

Every so often they lost their rhythm but it didn’t bother Lance, two obsessed with how Shiro held him down and kissed him, unable to see the whole of his face but unbothered by it or the way that the knot still dug into the back of his head.

His body felt irrationally hot right before he came, smothered by Shiro’s kisses and their chests brushing together that as he came he went silent, squeezing his eyes shut as he released into the other’s hand and onto his stomach. Shiro finished not long after that, his movements coming to a complete halt as he pressed their bodies against one another, Shiro tilting Lance’s head up as he undid the mask, pushing it up and off of his face. “You’re wonderful, Lance.” He whispered, the smaller hurriedly taking the mask off of the other.

“You think so?”

“Of course.” As Shiro softens he pulls out, pushing himself upwards and eventually standing, Lance closing his eyes as he listened to Shiro wander around the bedroom, shivering as he felt the wet towel against his skin, opening his eyes to watch as Shiro cleaned him up. “Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. I didn’t make up a name, but I played along so you wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“You’re too good.” It’s softly spoken, Shiro laying down beside him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 


End file.
